VERGUENZA AJENA
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [02-EJEMPLO] Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC de las CLAMP. [Resumen] Un paseo escolar poner al descubierto una de sus mayores debilidades y de todas las personas justamente ella tenía que verlo en su peor momento.


**[VERGÜENZA AJENA]**

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Fue el grito estridente que se escucho en todo el lugar, solamente había algo que él odiaba, las malditas **tarántulas** como él les decía.

Li Xiaoláng era sinónimo de perfección, a sus 16 años era uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria Seijo's Inc en Hong Kong, apuesto, un excelente estudiante, deportista, de una familia reconocida no solo por su nivel adquisitivo sino por su trascendencia en el tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba él aterrado, tratando de trepar aquel viejo olmo y a punto de caer al riachuelo, a lo lejos se veía una serie de hermosas y pequeñas **cascadas**, que en conjunto con la escasa **lluvia** que caía en el lugar y la espesa vegetación, hacía un cuadro hermoso.

Daba gracias, que se había alejado de sus compañeros de clases y ellos estén del otro lado del campamento escolar, una vez al año entre cada semestre, se hacía una actividad escolar, ese año toco acampar, con lo que él no contaba, era que aquel paseo matutino se iba convertir en su dolor de cabeza cuando accidentalmente tropezó con un tronco hueco, por ir distraído viendo el maravilloso paisaje y al golpearlo empezaron a salir diferentes tipos de arañas, entre ellos no tuvo problema en identificar a las tarántulas, raro porque ellas nunca andaban juntas, pero si algo él odiaba y de paso temía era los arácnidos.

Ahora no sabía: ¿Cómo bajar? ¿A quién llamar? Sobre todo, cuando su móvil y su mochila de explorador estaba en el piso, porque del susto se le cayó, entonces levanto la mirada y se quedo sin palabras al ver a una de las chicas nuevas de intercambio, que le miraba con una expresión que él no sabía si era de sorpresa o burlona.

La joven de 15 años tenía el cabello castaño claro, a nivel de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos verdes, a pesar de los lentes de marco cuadrado que usaba solo para leer y justo en ese momento ella venía con un libro en las manos, cuando escucho aquel grito «tan femenino» que la asusto por completo y dejo caer el piso al libro, pero al recogerlo notó la presencia de su compañero con aquella expresión de terror, que fue inevitable no reír con nerviosismo.

Xiaoláng lejos de molestarse, se asombro cuando pregunto por inercia, a pesar de la ridícula posición en la que estaba:

—¿Hablas? Pensé que eras muda.

Sakura se quedo callada, no le sorprendió ese comentario, ya que con sus contante cambios de escuelas, debido al trabajo de su padre y hermano, ambos eran reconocidos arqueólogos, ella debía mudarse de ciudad y cambiar de escuela constantemente, de ahí su personalidad introvertida y por lo general siempre pasaba callada o metida en la biblioteca leyendo, era difícil hacer amigos cuando apenas iba estar unas semanas en una escuela y luego venía el cambio abrupto.

Se supone que está vez, ella iba poder estar en Hong Kong un año completo pero todo era proyecto e incierto.

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, cuando busco con calma una larga vara, algo similar a una rama seca larga y a paso firme, se acerco donde estaba su compañero y sin prisa alguna hizo a un lado a las arañas, ella no les temía aquellos pequeños animales, sus temores eran otros, su compañero la miró con asombro pero no dijo palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente ella disipo las arañas y sonrío con calma.

Entonces Xiaoláng bajo del árbol y dijo con incomodidad:

—¡Gracias!

Sakura sonrío, iba decir algo, era una excelente oportunidad de hacer un amigo pero no contaba con que los amigos de Xiaoláng, Yamasaki, Eriol, Ariel, Abel y Lince, lo estuvieran buscando y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon unos gritos que decían:

—_¡Xiaoláng!_

—_¿Dónde estás? Queremos ir a pescar. _

—_¡Xiaoláng, vamos a jugar!_

Los gritos sonaban más cerca y Xiaoláng dijo con una expresión incomoda:

—Esto nunca paso.

Esa sutil amenaza la hizo reír, pero ella no dijo palabra alguna, cuando Xiaoláng busco su maleta y se la puso en los hombros, entonces Sakura miró con atención la barra de chocolate que se notaba en uno de sus bolsillos y dijo sin pensar:

—Me gusta el chocolate.

El adolescente se puso tenso, porque esa era su debilidad y algo que nunca compartía era su comida, pero al ver la cara de su compañera dijo en voz baja:

—Es mía.

Sakura puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y dijo con una amplia sonrisa al recordar, cuando él estaba en el árbol, trepado cómo un mono aterrado:

—Te salvé de las arañas, eso merece una recompensa.

Mentalmente hablando Xiaoláng se quería dar contra uno de los arboles, si algo así se filtraba en la escuela iba hacer el bochorno de su vida y con el dolor de su alma [hablando metafóricamente] sacó su chocolate de almendras, extendió su mano hacia ella y dijo con reproche:

—¡Esto es chantaje! Si te lo doy, nunca hablaras del tema.

Sakura iba decir algo, cuando Ariel los encontró y luego de pegar un grito a sus amigos para que lo alcanzaran, dijo sin pensar al mirar a Xiaoláng:

—Escuchamos el grito de una niña. ¿Qué paso?—Sin querer miró a su nueva compañera de clase aún no la había tratado, pero antes que contestará los chicos llegaron al lugar y Eriol dijo en un tono que se notaba su burla:

—¿A quién mataron? Escuchamos un grito agudo de una niñita asusta…—Se quedo sin palabras al notar a su nueva compañeras de clases, entonces Xiaoláng pensó con rapidez y dijo sin pensar:

—Kinomoto se asustó de unas arañas y yo la salvé.

Sakura lejos de enojarse, sonrío con nerviosismo por la vergüenza ajena que la estaba haciendo pasar y lo miró con atención, Xiaoláng dijo cómo el perfecto caballero que era, sobre todo cuando quería hacer alguna conquista:

—Le di mi chocolate para que se le pase su temor y deje de llorar.

Sus compañeros sonrieron complacidos, entonces él les dijo:

—¿Por qué no se adelantan? Los alcanzo al rato.

Sus amigos pusieron una expresión picara, pero no cuestionaron a su compañero de clases, después de todo la acción de Xiaoláng daba la impresión errada que él quería estar a solas con su compañera de clases y ellos no iban a interrumpir aquel posible mágico momento perfecto para una nueva conquista.

Era una de sus tantas reglas, a pesar de sus miradas impregnadas de malicia y diversión.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Xiaoláng le dijo con rapidez:

—¡Esto nunca paso! Te daré mis chocolates por un mes, sino dices palabras alguna.

—Que sea por todo un año y de paso los viernes me traes el almuerzo. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura hizo la petición, porque había visto los mega-almuerzos que el fiel mayordomo le llevaba a Xiaoláng y a sus amigos.

Xiaoláng iba a protestar, cuando Sakura dijo sin pensar:

—Ahí viene un par de tarántulas.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quítamelas, quítamelas—. El adolescente estaba aterrado que dejo botado todo y se puso detrás de Sakura, quién se mordió los labios para no soltar una fuerte carcajada, tomó su vara y movió la tierra para que las tarántulas se vayan por otro lado, entonces con calma tomo las cosas de su compañero y le dio una suave sonrisa, mientras le entregaba sus cosas.

Xiaoláng la miró con asombro, no entendía cómo ella no les temía a esos animales tan horrible y antes que ella insistiera en el trato, le dijo con reproche:

—¿No te dan miedo esas cosas?

—¡No! Porque tengo dos tarántulas de mascotas: Espineel y Kero, son muy lindas.

Xiaoláng puso una expresión de terror y ella empezó a reír con diversión, al terminar de hacerlo le preguntó:

—¿Hacemos el trato?

Xiaoláng la fulminó con la mirada y dijo sin pensar:

—¡Bien! Pero si le cuentas alguien sobre esto, se acabaran los chocolates y el almuerzo.

Sakura sonrío complacida, no sabía cuando tiempo iba estar ahí en Hong Kong, pero al menos parecía que la escuela iba hacer divertida está vez, sobre todo si tenía al chico más popular de la escuela en sus manos y sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

Xiaoláng por su lado iba pensando con malestar:

_«Diablos, estoy en sus manos »._

_«¿Debe haber una forma de descubrir a qué le tiene miedo? ¿Tal vez si lo descubro me libraría de eso?»._

Sakura iba abrió su libro y él pregunto con interés:

—¿Lees en vacaciones?

—Es un nuevo libro sobre monstruos, de diferentes mitologías ancestrales.

El pareció interesarse en el tema, cuando ella le mostró sin decir palabra alguna, una figura de algo similar a un humano con la mitad de la cintura para abajo en forma de una araña y él preguntó con horror:

—¿Qué cosas es eso?

—Driders—. Al notar la expresión de asombro de su compañero de clase, ella dijo con calma:

—Son una especie engendro proveniente de un Drow que ha sido repudiado por su diosa, eso dice la leyenda.

Por la cara de asombro qué puso el adolescente, ella continúo su relato y le dijo:

—En la sociedad Drow existe una gran veneración a la diosa araña, Lolth. Cuando un Drow llega a un cierto grado de desarrollo, ya sea como guerrero, mago, etc., es sometido a una prueba especial encomendada por Lolth.

—¿Y si no pasan esas pruebas?—Preguntó Xiaoláng con curiosidad, después de todo los relatos mitológicos le gustaban mucho, entonces ella dijo con calma, al seguir leyendo la inscripción de la figura:

—Aquéllos que no superan la prueba son malditos por la diosa, y desterrados de su comunidad, la maldición los transforma en seres que mantienen la parte superior de Drow, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo es la de una araña gigante, normalmente de ocho patas. Estos relatos son fabulosos. ¿No lo crees?

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de reproche, no porque no le gustará el relato sino porque las arañas no le gustaba y nada que tuviera que ver con ellas, entonces Sakura preguntó con calma, al cerrar su libro:

—¿Por qué les temes a las tarántulas?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—. Contestó Xiaoláng de mala gana, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión y dijo por molestar:

—¿Te imaginas encontrarte con un Driders o mejor aún recuerdas esa araña gigante de la saga de Harry Potter?

Ante ese comentario, su compañero la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo palabra alguna, si antes dudaba en averiguar qué la asustaba ahora estaba decidido a saber a qué ella le temía.

Por lo que dijo en un tono firme:

—Es hora de irnos, a no ser qué desees quedarte con tus horribles amigas.

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad y en silencio le siguió, algo le decía que esa no sería su primera conversación, por lo que se dispuso abrir la envoltura del chocolate, Xiaoláng la miró con los ojos entre cerrados pero al notar que ella no tenía ni la mínima intención de compartir el chocolate con ella, siguió su camino.

Claro que en todo el trayecto no dejo de quejarse en voz baja, pero si él descubriría o no sus temores, eso ya es otra historia, porque sin duda su primer encuentro inusual dio paso a muchas cosas más.

**[FIN]**


End file.
